Posesif (Forbidden Love)
by AyouLeonForever
Summary: EXO KaiBaek Fanfiction: Rasa ini sungguh tak wajar, tapi kuingin tetap bersama dirinya, untuk selamanya. (hayo…hayo… sadar ini sebuah petikan dari lirik lagu? Siapa yang tahu angkat tangan, hadiahnya adalah tanda tangan ane *plak)


Fan fiction

**Tittle**: Posesif (Forbidden Love)- KaiBaek

**Author**: AyouLeonForever

Cover Pic/Poster Edited By:AyouLeonForever

**Genre:** Incest, Yaoi, Crime, Family, Thriller, Romance (banyak yah, gado-gado lagi)

Rate: PG15

**Length**: OneShot

**Main cast**: Kai

Kim Jong In/ Kai

Byun Baek Hyun (yang demi kepentingan author dalam cerita, marganya diganti jadi Kim)

**Support Cast: **Find them by your self ^^

**Disclaimer**: All member EXO itu milik SM, orang tuanya, dan Tuhan. Saya hanya mencantumkan nama mereka sebagai karakter dalam FF saya dan _**TIDAK**_ bertujuan untuk membunuh(?) karakter asli, tujuan komersil dan sebagainya.

**Copyright**: AyouLeonForever™. Ide cerita dan karakter tambahan asli/murni dari pemikiran saya. Bila ada kesamaan cerita, itu murni kebetulan semata.

Summary: Rasa ini sungguh tak wajar, tapi kuingin tetap bersama dirinya, untuk selamanya. (hayo...hayo... sadar ini sebuah petikan dari lirik lagu? Siapa yang tahu angkat tangan, hadiahnya adalah tanda tangan ane *plak)

**Sekapur sirih: **Annyeong readers… ALF's here… merindukanku? Tidak? Bener? Kiak…kiak…kiak…(?). ini ane datang bawa ep ep baru. Bisa diliat judulnya? KaiBaek. (Thanks kepada Amaterasu yang sukses bikin ane buntu, sehingga terciptalah FF ini). dan untuk kesekian kalinya, diriku akan meminta maaf pada... tentu saja BaekHyun... karena percayalah, setiap FF yang ane bikin, pasti ini anak nongol sebagai main cast. maklum lah, I Love Him So Much... But my Love toward him guided me for a crazy imagination...

jadi seperti judulnya, nyelip KaiBaek, sekali lagi crack pair. ini hasil experimen ane selama berjam-jam karena kebetulan ada yang request juga... ayo...ayo request *plak. udah ding, seperti judulnya (sekali lagi) ini FF gila menjurus ke Pyscho... jadi oke... silakan dibaca, dan jangan lupa "jejak" nya harus ada, kekekekeke *pinjam Se Hun buat nge-evil smirk, soalnya ane gak bisa. kan ane baik hati dan tidak sombong (readers: kapan lo bisa berhenti ngomong sih?). maap...maap... becikot... eh... bekicot... eh/... cekidot *kabur sebelum dihajar massa

**PROLOG**

All Kai POV

Tuhan...

18 tahun yang lalu pasti mood-Mu sangat baik, sehingga dengan maha sempurna-Mu kau ciptakan ia dengan begitu indahnya. Apakah Engkau salah menempatkan salah satu malaikat-Mu ini? ataukah tanpa sengaja Kau membuatnya terdampar di dunia yang fana ini?. Ah kurasa tidak... Engkau adalah Maha sempurna yang tidak akan pernah salah.

Tapi Tuhan... Agungnya Engkau menciptakan aku setahun setelahnya. Hingga selama 17 tahun kehidupanku bisa kunikmati sepenuhnya dengan sempurna, merasakan keindahan ciptaan-Mu ini Tuhan...

Appa... Eomma... Terima kasih telah mengggenggam amanah terindah dari Tuhan, dengan menjadikannya anak sulungmu. Kakakku, Cintaku, Kekasih Hatiku, nafasku, semangat hidupku, belahan jiwaku...

...

...

...

...

Kim Baek Hyun ... (-_- 7 aneh bener)

Hei kalian... apa yang kalian bicarakan di belakangku? mengatakan aku gila? psycho? kenapa kalau aku mencintai kakak kandungku sendiri? apa salah? ini justru cinta yang lebih murni dari apapun, semurni darah kami, yang berasal dari pembuluh yang sama di rahim ibu kami. sudahlah... kalian hanya iri padaku, karena selama hidupku aku tidak pernah berpisah terlalu lama dengan Kakakku... bahkan dengan perjuangan ekstra dan super keras, mengikuti program akselerasi. kini aku bisa duduk sekelas dengannya, bahkan sebangku dengannya. memandangi terus setiap lekuk keindahan wajahnya yang... baiklah, aku tidak pernah bosan memuji Tuhan akan kesempurnaan-Nya menciptakan malaikat ini.

**PROLOG END**

Pagi ini, seperti biasa, seperti hari di tahun-tahun sebelumnya setelah aku sadar betapa aku mencintai kakakku. Ia, dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam, senyum indah yang terus tercetak bahkan saat ia terlelap, tidak akan bosan kupandangi seperti ini.

"Hm... Kai... selamat pagi" sapanya merdu.

"selamat pagi Hyung"sambutku, kemudian mengecup keningnya seperti biasa.

"jam berapa?"

"jam 6 pagi. ayo mandi"

"mandi bersamaku lagi?"

Aku mengangguk antusias "Selalu..."

Seperti biasa, kubiarkan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dariku itu bertumpu di punggungku. Kugendong ia ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan aktivitas sehari-sehari kami sebelum berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama.

hm... mandi bersama. Hal terindah yang selalu mengawali hariku bersamanya. Pujaan hatiku...

"Peluk yang erat Hyung, nanti kau jatuh" ucapku pelan.

"Ne... Ne... Kim Jong In. Aku tidak selembek itu sampai bisa terjatuh dari motormu hanya karena tertiup angin"

Aku terkekeh. Selalu saja ada bahan yang ia celotehkan dan membuat hatiku tergelitik hingga tertawa "Kajja".

* * *

Ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku menolak dibelikan mobil oleh Appa. Aku juga menolak saat Appa akan memberikan Mobil sebagai hadiah ulang tahun hyung setahun yang lalu. Hm, aku suka motor, karena dengan begini, setiap kami pergi ke suatu tempat, tangan indahnya akan terus memelukku erat. hanya aku... bukan orang lain.

Petaka itu bermula dari seorang siswa yang kukenal sebagai siswa favorit di sekolahku. Yah... dia itu sang ketua OSIS. Kim Joon Myeon, atau nama panggilannya Su Ho... sang Guardian Angel. Aku tidak begitu paham alasan kenapa Su Ho mendatangi pelataran parkir begitu aku dan Hyung akan pulang.

Namja yang bisa kubilang sangat tampan itu, dengan rikuh dan malu-malu menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah pada Hyung dan mengatakan "Baek Hyun-shii... aku sangat menyukaimu sejak lama... mau... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

DEG~

Rasanya jantungku hendak meledak mendengarkan itu. Kekasih dia bilang? Itu artinya dia ingin memiliki Kakakku? Sadarkah dia akan tindakan bodohnya?.

"ng... Ne Su Ho-shii"

Aku lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Hyung mengambil mawar itu dengan malu-malu dengan wajah bersemu merah, yang biasanya akan ia tampakkan ketika kami mandi bersama dan aku iseng melepas pakaianku di hadapannya. Ini... tidak seharusnya dia tampakkan ekspresi itu, karena ekspresi itu khusus dan harus ia tampakkan jika ia bersamaku.

"Be...benarkah? kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" ulang namja bodoh itu lagi.

"Ne... Su Ho-shii"

untuk pertama kalinya aku menyesali sikap Hyungku yang penurut dan tidak bisa menolak. Karena inilah... Inilah alasannya. saat ada Namja lain yang menyadari keindahannya, dan ingin ikut menikmatinya, ia tidak bisa menolak.

Aku benci... Aku benci.

"Tuhan... Terima kasih" namja bodoh itu berseru girang "Kujemput nanti malam"

"Ne... Su Ho-shii"

Su Ho dengan lancangnya menyentuh wajah Baek Hyun-ku, tersenyum padanya, kemudian menoleh padaku "Hai... adik Ipar... mohon dukunganmu"

Aku tersenyum padanya. Tersenyum... karena sebentar lagi Su Ho akan mendapatkan ganjarannya. Lihat saja, aku bersumpah!

* * *

"mau kemana hyung?"tanyaku saat melihat Baek Hyun terlihat begitu indah dengan Sweater putihnya, jeans panjang gelap, dan kaos putih di dalamnya. tak lupa sebuah topi yang menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

"kencan"jawabnya santai.

"Kencan? dengan Su Ho?"

Baek Hyun terkekeh, kemudian mengusap pipiku "Dia pacar pertamaku, aku harus tampil sebaik mungkin, seperfect mungkin di hadapannya. bagaimana penampilanku?"

Aku menelan ludahku kasar, tapi harus kujawab pertanyaannya "Tanpa apa-apapun kau selalu sempurna Hyung... di mataku"

Ia tertawa lagi "Ahh... itulah kenapa aku sangat menyayangimu Kai... Kau adik yang pengertian"

Aku sedikit terhenyak. dia bilang apa tadi? Sayang? menyayangi? hanya itu? Hanya menyayangiku sebagai adik? "Hyung... kau... tidak mencintaiku?"

Dia pandangi aku dengan kening berkerut "tentu saja Aku mencintaimu..."

Dan hatiku lega mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai Eomma, mencintai Appa... aku Mencintaimu karena kau adikku satu-satunya yang kumiliki di dunia ini"Ia mengacak rambutku, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Meninggalkanku...

Dalam Keterpanaan...

Kupikir cintaku terbalas...

Kupikir ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku...

Kupikir karena dia membiarkanku selalu bersamanya, artinya dia juga mencintaiku...

Membiarkanku membelai kepalanya, wajahnya, mengecup keningnya setiap pagi dan menjelang tidur, mandi bersama, makan bersama, bersekolah bersama... kupikir karena dia juga mencintaiku... kupikir...

BRUGH~

Tak kurasakan lagi sakit saat lututku membentur lantai. tatapanku kosong ke depan... Aku benci hal ini, Baek Hyun hanya mencintaiku sebagai adiknya. Walau benar aku adalah adiknya... aku tidak sudi... aku tidak sudi...

Ini pertama kalinya kusesali hubungan darahku dengannya... ini pertama kali kusesali kenapa aku tercipta sebagai adiknya. Tuhan... kau kejam...

Aku tidak terima ini... tidak terima...

semua karena Su Ho... yah benar... karena Namja biadab itu.

Dia harus...

Lenyap...

* * *

Baek Hyun menatapku bingung saat ia sudah berpiyama sementara aku sibuk memasang jacket kulit hitamku.

"mau kemana Kai?"tanya Baek Hyun

"Kencan"jawabku asal.

Mata kecilnya membulat, kemudian ia melompat ke punggungku "Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Hm... baru pendekatan... entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti"

"Wah... kencan di jam 10 malam? Mencurigakan"

Aku menoleh, mengecup keningnya cukup lama dan penuh perasaan "tidak akan lama Hyung, kau tidurlah duluan"

* * *

Kupandangi kedua tanganku yang penuh darah... di depanku Jasad Su Ho yang berhasil kuseret ke gudang tua di belakang sekolah terkapar tanpa nyawa.

Aku membunuh?

tidak... bukan salahku karena aku hanya memintanya menjauhi Kakakku tapi dia menolak, dia bilang dia sangat mencintai Baek Hyun. Dan saat kukatakan bahwa Baek Hyun adalah milikku dan aku sangat mencintainya, dia mengataiku _Psycho_, mengatai bahwa cinta yang kumiliki untuk Baek Hyun itu adalah cinta terlarang, haram dan... ah, aku lupa apa saja yang dia katakan karena aku sudah menikamnya dengan pisau yang kubawa untuk jaga-jaga. Siapa suruh dia mengatai perasaan cintaku pada Baek Hyun. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku melenyapkan nyawa namja biadab ini.

"Renungi kesalahanmu Su Ho-shii..." ucapku pada jasad itu sambil tertawa puas.

Baek hyun itu milikku... hanya milikku

* * *

Ini adalah hari minggu, dan aku sedang bersantai di balkon kamarku dan Hyungku, Baek Hyun. dia tadi Pamit karena ingin menerima telepon. aku tidak peduli telepon dari siapa, yang jelas tidak ada lagi yang perlu kucemaskan.

BRUGH~

Aku langsung melompat dari kursiku saat mendengar suara tubrukan itu. dengan cepat aku berlari ke dalam kamar dan kusaksikan Baek Hyun terduduk di lantai sambil meraung dalam tangisnya. Ponselnya pecah berhamburan. Aku panik melihatnya.

"Waegurae Hyung?"tanyaku.

Ia langsung memelukku, dan menangis. Kuusap punggungnya, dan kukecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali untuk menenangkannya

"Su Ho... Su Ho..."

DEG~

"kenapa dengannya hyung?"

"dia meninggal Kai... dia meninggal... dia... hiks... dibunuh..."

Kueratkan pelukanku di tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar "tenangkan dirimu hyung... aku turut berduka"

"padahal baru 2 minggu kami berpacaran..."

Aku mengangguk "itu artinya Tuhan tidak mengizinkanmu dengannya. Jadi ambil saja hikmahnya, jangan menangisi kepergian namja bodoh itu"

"Kai..."

"mianhae, aku hanya tidak ingin kau menangis, hyung"

Baek Hyun melepaskan pelukan kami. Dan bisa kulihat wajahnya basah, sungguh aku benci melihat air mata yang mengotori wajah malaikat kecilku ini.

"Padahal... aku sudah mulai mencintainya"

Aku terkejut "Hyung... jangan... jangan mencintai orang lain"

"Kai?"

"maksudku... jangan mencintai orang yang belum pasti akan terus berada di sisimu"

Baek Hyun mengusap air matanya, kemudian mengangguk "hatiku sakit Kai"

"tidak akan kubiarkan itu berlarut-larut Hyung... tidak akan. Aku akan selalu bersamamu" kuraih Baek Hyun ke dalam pelukanku lagi.

Ia masih sesenggukan"apa jadinya aku tanpamu Kai... aku pasti terpuruk"

Aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baek Hyun barusan. Betul... memang harus begitu. Baek Hyun hanya milikku, dan kami harus terus bersama.

* * *

Setengah tahun sejak kematian Su Ho, kulihat Baek Hyun sudah mulai ceria kembali. Hm, inilah Baek Hyun-ku, wajahnya memang hanya cocok untuk tertawa. Bukan menangis.

Tapi... Seminggu belakangan ini ada gelagat aneh yang kutangkap darinya. Entah apa, terkadang saat kami asyik mengobrol di balkon kamar kami, dan tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dia akan pamit untuk sedikit mejauh agar bisa menjawab telepon itu. dan anehnya, dia betah menelpon berjam-jam kemudian akan kembali ke dekatku dengan wajahnya yang lebih ceria dari sebelumnya.

Firasatku buruk akan hal ini.

Sampai suatu malam, saat kami baru saja hendak tidur, Baek Hyun bertanya hal yang cukup aneh.

"Kai... kau tahu caranya berciuman?"

Aku jelas terkejut "be... berciuman? Bibir?"

Baek Hyun mengangguk antusias

"kenapa?"

"hanya penasaran. Kau tahu caranya?"

Aku memiringkan kepala. Berciuman bibir? Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan. Aku belum pernah menyentuh bibir tipis Baek Hyun yang kelihatannya sangat manis itu "aku tahu, kenapa hyung?"

Baek Hyun menggaruk kepalanya, "Ng... bisa ajari aku?"

"ajari? Mempraktekkannya?"

Baek Hyun mengangguk ragu.

Aku terkekeh "sini kuajari"

Baek Hyun bergeser ke dekatku. Kutuntun ia untuk duduk di pahaku, mengalungkan lengannya di leherku, dan kupeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"kenapa hyung ingin belajar cara berciuman?"

Ia gelagapan "ha.. hanya ingin tahu Kai. Penasaran, siapa tahu saja suatu saat aku punya pacar dan kami berciuman. Aku tidak ingin terlihat payah di depannya"

Aku mengerutkan kening "kau sudah punya pacar?"

"ng... tidak"

"lalu..."

Baek Hyun berdecak "kau mau mengajariku tidak?"

"aku mau"

Baek Hyun tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat indah dan kuyakin tidak akan ada yang mampu mengalahkan keindahannya.

Perlahan kuraih wajahnya hingga ia menunduk, lalu tanpa sungkan kuraih bibir tipisnya itu. bisa kurasakan tubuhnya tersentak karena kaget. Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan keterkejutanya itu menganggu sensasi ini. sensasi luar biasa yang baru pertama kali diterima bibirku setelah selama ini hanya bisa menyentuh pipi dan keningnya.

Bibirnya sungguh manis... membuatku terbuai, dan tidak menyadari bahwa ciuman ini terlalu nyata untuk dikategorikan sebagai percobaan.

"jangan hanya diam hyung"tegurku setelah melepas ciuman itu. aku sudah sangat bahagia bisa menyentuh bibirnya, tapi bukankah akan semakin luar biasa kalau Baek Hyun juga membalas ciumanku?

"a... aku harus apa?"tanyanya bingung, wajahnya memerah, dan aku paling suka ekspresinya yang seperti ini.

"lakukan seperti yang kutunjukkan barusan"

"ng... akan kucoba" ia kembali menunduk, dan menciumku terlebih dahulu.

Sungguh polos dirimu hyung, dan aku tidak ingin orang lain memanfaatkan kepolosanmu.

"mmpp... benar.. seperti... itu"ucapku terputus-putus saat Baek Hyun mulai melumat bibirku, membuatku seperti mabuk dan tidak berada di tempatku sekarang.

* * *

Kupandangi wajah bersinar Baek Hyun pagi itu. ia masih tertidur, dan aku jelas tidak ingin mengusik tidurnya. Mataku tertuju pada bibir tipisnya yang berwarna pink alami. Teringat bagaimana aku mengulumnya berjam-jam tadi malam. Bukankah ini suatu keajaiban? Hal yang awalnya kukira mustahil justru bisa kulakukan hanya karena permintaan polos Baek Hyun yang minta diajari cara berciuman. Dan jelas tidak kusia-siakan hal itu.

Kubelai surai hitam kecoklatannya.

Tuhan... cantiknya dia...

Kumohon biarkan aku bersamanya sampai ratusan tahun.

...

Ah tidak... ratusan tahun terlalu singkat... tidak cukup...

Tuhan... biarkan aku bersama Baek Hyun selamanya..

Benar,,,

Selamanya...

Aku gelisah. Bermondar-mandir di depan teras rumah karena Baek Hyun belum juga pulang padahal sudah pukul 11 malam. Salahku kenapa mengizinkannya pergi, yang katanya ingin latihan vokal bersama teman-teman satu clubnya di club musik.

Aku tidak bisa ikut karena aku bukan anggota club. Hm benar, walau kami bersaudara... bakat kami berbeda. Memang masih sama di bidang seni, dia bernyanyi dan aku menari. Lihat betapa kami bisa saling melengkapi.

Mataku membulat saat kudengar deru mobil yang berhenti di depan pagar rumah. Dengan langkah cepat aku hendak menghampirinya. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat kulihat namja berpostur tinggi, putih, berambut pirang membukakan pintu depan untuk Baek Hyun turun.

"terima kasih untuk hari ini Kris..."ucap Baek Hyun lembut. Aku bisa mendengarnya karena aku bersembunyi di balik pagar sambil mengintip.

"jangan sungkan pada kekasihmu sendiri"balas namja yang dipanggil Kris barusan oleh Baek Hyun.

Tunggu... apa dia bilang tadi? Kekasih.

"arayo... aku tidak akan sungkan lagi" Baek Hyun langsung mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kris, walau kulihat dia sedikit berjinjit karena memang tinggi namja itu di atas rata-rata.

Dan hendak rasanya kuhancurkan pagar rumah ini saat kulihat Baek Hyun lebih dulu mendekatkan bibirnya di bibir namja pirang itu.

Ya Tuhan... apa yang kulihat ini? jadi ini alasan kenapa Baek Hyun minta diajari cara berciuman? Untuk ini? untuk dia realisasikan dengan namja pirang itu?. dan lihat bagaimana menjijikkannya namja sialan itu. ia melumat bibir Baek Hyun-ku yang seharusnya hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya. Lihat bagaimana tangannya merayap di punggung Baek Hyun-ku. Lihat bagaimana bernafsunya ia menikmati segala keindahan Baek Hyun-ku yang seharusnya hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya.

Baiklah...

Siapa namamu?

Kris?

Katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia...

...

Dan nanti saat kau tanya apa Kesalahanmu?

* * *

"karena kau... telah menyentuh milikku yang paling berharga" Aku tersenyum memandangi tubuh sekarat yang mengemis nyawa padaku. kutapakkan sol sepatuku yang bergerigi di atas kedua tangannya yang terbaring dengan posisi terlentang di sebuah gang sempit di mana aku berhasil membawanya ke sini.

...

Namja pirang pirang itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Beruntung tidak mengenai pakaianku, aku jelas tidak boleh memiliki jejak dari pembunuhan ini.

"si...siapa...kau" tanyanya dengan nyawa yang kuyakin sudah berada di ujung lehernya.

"aku? Aku adalah pemilik jiwa dan raga Baek Hyun" kusunggingkan senyumanku untuknya "selamat tinggal... Kris"

JLEB~

Kutancapkan sekali lagi pisau itu di dada kirinya, dan kini... ia telah meregang nyawa sepenuhnya.

* * *

Malam itu, sepulang dari kelas dance, kulihat appa dan eomma berada di depan kamarku dan Baek Hyun. Wajah mereka kelihatan panik.

"ada apa ini eomma... appa?"tanyaku

"Kai... bicaralah pada kakakmu. Sudah seharian ini dia mengunci diri di kamar. Eomma khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengannya"keluh eomma sambil memelukku.

Aku mengusap punggungnya "apa yang terjadi pada hyung, eomma?"

Eomma tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menangis di pelukanku. Appa yang menepuk pundakku dan menjawab "tadi siang seorang namja bernama Tao datang dan menyampaikan kabar bahwa Kris... kekasih kakakmu ditemukan tewas tadi pagi dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Dan itu membuat kakakmu terpukul. Ini kedua kalinya ia megalami hal buruk seperti ini"

"Ya Tuhan..."aku jelas harus terlihat kaget dan prihatin. "eomma... appa, biar aku yang bicara pada hyung. Kalian istirahatlah"

"Ne, chagi. Tenangkan kakakmu" eomma melepas pelukannya dan beralih ke appa. Mereka berdua pun menuju kamar mereka.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian mengetuk pintu "hyung... buka, ini aku Kai"

Tidak terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Dan begitu aku hendak mengetuk lagi, kudengar suara kuncian pintu yang dibuka. Dan tampaklah Baek Hyun, malaikat terindahku yang menggunakan piyama kusut, sekusut wajahnya yang penuh air mata kini "Kai..." bibirnya bergetar.

Aku berdecak, segera kuterobos kamar kami dan kukunci rapat. Kuraih tubuhnya dan kugendong ia ke atas tempat tidur kami dan kupeluk ia di sana. "Uljima hyung... sudah kubilang aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis"

"Kai...hiks... dia juga mati Kai... dia juga mati"rintihnya dalam raungan tangis.

"siapa? Siapa yang mati?"

"Kris... Kris mati"

"siapa Kris itu"

Baek Hyun terdiam, tapi bisa kuedengar dia masih sesenggukan.

"hyung... apa dia kekasihmu?"

"ne..." jawabnya pelan "kami sudah berpacaran 2 bulan yang lalu.. tapi... dia pun meninggal..."

"jangan menangis hyung... jebal..."

"aku mencintainya Kai... aku mencintainya"

Kueratkan pelukanku, karena jelas aku tidak suka dia mengatakan itu "aku di sini hyung, jadi jangan bersedih lagi"

"wae... wae... kenapa semua orang yang kucintai meninggalkanku?"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, dan mengangkat wajah, menatap lekukan indah wajah Baek Hyun yang dikotori air mata "aku tidak meninggalkanmu"

"Kai?"

Kusunggingkan senyuman termanisku "kau mencintaiku kan?"

Baek Hyun mengangguk polos, walau aku tidak yakin dia mengerti pertanyaanku, tapi tidak apa, asal jawabannya seperti yang kuinginkan "jadi jangan bersedih lagi, aku masih di sini, menemanimu"

"Kai... hiks... aku membutuhkanmu"

Aku mengangguk kemudian mengecup keningnya lembut "aku mencintaimu hyung, aku mencintaimu"

Perlahan kuturunkan ciumanku itu di kedua matanya, hidungnya, kedua pipinya dan terakhir bibirnya.

"Kai? Ke... kenapa kau menciumku?"tanya Baek Hyun polos, masih di sela tangisnya.

Aku tersenyum, bisa-bisanya dia bertanya begitu. Aku menciumnya karena ingin, terlebih salahnya sendiri kenapa bibirnya begitu manis, begitu memabukkan, begitu menggodaku untuk terus sedikit saja menyesapnya. "kubilang aku mencintaimu"

Ia membelalak, dan kini kuyakin dia sudah mengerti maksudku "ta... tapi Kai, kita bersaudara"

Aku kembali menciumnya sejenak, bisa kulihat ia sempat memejamkan mata dan menyambut ciumanku.

"lihat... kau juga mencintaiku..."lirihku pelan, masih dengan jarak yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"tapi kita bersaudara Kai... bersaudara kandung. Tubuh kita dialiri darah yang sama"

"lalu kenapa? Selama kita saling mencintai kan?"

"Kai... aku..."

"katakan kalau kau mencintaiku"

Baek Hyun menelan ludah, bisa kulihat kebingungan di matanya.

Dan aku jelas tidak akan membiarkannya berada dalam kebingungan terlalu lama. Akan kubuat dia mengerti bahwa kami ini diciptakan untuk bersama selamanya.

"ugh... Kai..." keluhnya saat aku mulai menciumi wajahnya, lehernya, hingga dadanya. Tapi dia tidak mengelak. Bahkan ketika kubuka kancing piayamanya, ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan menerima semua perlakuanku.

Lalu... akankah kuhentikan niatku ini untuk mempersatukan tubuh kami? Jiwa kami?...

Tidak... karena kami memiliki perasaan yang sama. Kami saling mencintai, kami saling membutuhkan, dan untuk itu kami harus saling memiliki. Jiwa dan raga.

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya... aku terbangun lebih dulu dari Baek Hyun. Kakakku. Masih jam 5 subuh, artinya masih ada waktu beberapa jam untuk sekali lagi memandangi wajah indahnya sebelum ia terbangun.

Berbeda dari biasanya, ia tidak tersenyum dalam tidurnya, ia kelihatan resah, tubuhnya berpeluh, dan bisa kulihat rambutnya ikut basah karena keringat. Entahlah, mungkin masih efek kelelahan dengan hal yang kami lakukan tadi malam.

Kuraih tubuh polosnya agar lebih merapat padaku, dan kupeluk ia seluruh jiwa raga. Dia milikku, betul.. aku sudah memilikinya sepenuhnya...

Aku sudah memiliki raganya...

Lalu jiawanya? Apa aku tidak memilikinya?

Hum... bukannya tidak, tapi belum. Dia belum menyatakan secara gamblang kalau dia mencintaiku juga. Tapi... dia telah menyerahkan dirinya untukku, artinya dia setuju jika aku menjadikannya milikku. Bukankah itu sudah merupakan jawaban yang selama ini kunantikan?

"nggg... Kai..." keluhnya, masih dengan mata terpejam

"waeyo hyung? Mana yang sakit?"

"dingin..."

Hm... dia memang tidak tahan dingin, jelas dia kedingininan karena dia tidur tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Kutarik selimut hingga menutupi lehernya, kemudian kurapatkan pelukanku di tubuhnya yang sudah kupatenkan atas namaku. "sudah hangat?"

Ia mengangguk, dan merapatkan kepalanya di dadaku.

Benar, inilah tempat Baek Hyun. Dalam dekapanku. Pelukanku... belaianku.

...

Kalian bilang apa barusan?

Aku gila?

Aku posesif?

Wajar... karena Baek Hyun milikku...

Kalian bilang apa?

Cinta kami terlarang?

Tidak... cinta kami murni, suci dan mulia, hanya saja Tuhan menciptakan kami di raga yang salah. Raga yang terlahir dengan darah yang sama. Hanya itu... tidak lebih.

Dan kurasa tidak akan ada yang salah selama kami...

Saling memiliki..

Dan,,,terus saling mencintai.

END

* * *

ALF special note: ckckckckckckck makin lama imajinasi ane ada-ada aja yah, makin aneh dan... ah gak tau kenapa... mian ye kalo ada yang risih bacanya. Anggap aja ini selingan atau komersial break sambil nunggu peracikan(?) atau penggarapan (?) Love and Pain chap 7 dan Amaterasu Chap 1. Oke... tapi jangan diremehin ye, begini-begini juga nih FF dipikir pake otak gila ane... Komen yau... ane butuh banget apresiasi. Oh iya, reader yang U-namenya "Citraemints" wajib komen, ane suka banget tiap kali die komen, ciyus enelan miapah, bangkitin semangat dan imajinasi(?), komen yah dek! *angkat golok


End file.
